You Aren't My Brother
by Cosmically Tikki
Summary: Everything he does and practically everything he says just makes me so mad! When I talk to him, half the time I feel as if I'm about to rip his head off, but then, that perfect smirk is plastered to that perfect face. Slash. Jack/Shawn
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Boy Meets World does not belong to us  
Warnings: Slash, Huntercest, Smut**

**You Aren't My Brother **

"Jack, I. Do. Not. Like. You. I never will." Shawn stated calmly, but every word was laced with underlying anger.

"But why?" Jack asked.

"Jesus, Jack, you know why!"

The older boy just offered his half brother a blank stare and watched as Shawn ran a hand through his dark locks. Sighing, Shawn made his way over to the kitchen counter. Letting his palms rest firmly atop the counter, he hung his head, his hair falling into his brown eyes.

Hesitantly, Jack followed; also resting against the counter top, but he kept his distance. A few long and silent moments passed before, finally, Shawn lifted his face, his eyes boring into the other boy's urgently. He stared, almost expectantly, as if he thought that Jack should say something. When Jack only gawked back, he sighed once more before speaking.

"Where have you been these past 17 years? Huh??" He exclaimed. "Where were you when I needed a shoulder to lean on? When I felt like complete crap?" Shawn questioned, shuddering at the memories." Where were you when dad took off?" The smaller boy stared up at the other, biting his lip, "Where were you?!" He practically yelled, his face reddening in anger.

His lips turning donwards, Jack took a step forward, his arm outstretched and reaching for his brother, but Shawn quickly stepped back, staring at him in confusion. Jack's forwn deepened.

"Shawn I- "

"I wrote you for 10 years, Jack. Ten fucking years." Shawn interrupted, and paused, inhaling deeply, "And you never wrote me back. You were never there when I needed a brother."  
Jack stared at the other boy, his eyes wide.

"I never knew you wrote me, Shawn." Shawn just scoffed.

"Really? How the fuck could you not know? I sent you fucking cards on your birthday and on Christmas and I kept you up-to-date on my life and you just never noticed?"

"I never got the letters. My step-dad and mother never even let me know about you! If I had known I would've..." Jack trailed off.

"Would've what? Would've written back saying how nice your life was with your rich parents while looking down on me for living in the trailer park?" Jack didn't respond to Shawn's questioning. "That's what I thought." Shawn stated disappointed before shaking his head and walking off.

"No, Shawn, just wait." Jack begged, racing after his brother who had already tore the door open and was making his way hurriedly down the corridor. The younger boy didn't stop though. When he heard Jacks heavy footsteps following close behind him, he only increased his pace, trying to reach the elevator before his "brother," could catch up with him.

"SHAWN!" Jack yelped, now jogging down the hallways to catch up with the boy. "Come on, don't be like this! It's the truth; I never would have done that to you! You're my brother!"

Shawn flung around sharply, hatred glinting in his darkened eyes.

"My brother?" he snorted, "Don't call yourself that. It's so far from the truth." He explained, voice dripping venom.

"Then what am I to you?" Jack questioned, trying to ignore just how much that comment had hurt, but mostly, how undeniably hot his brother looked when he was furious.

"Nothing. You are nothing to me, you're just some guy that happens to share some of the same DNA, and that's all." Shawn looked him straight in the eyes as he spoke the words. When Jack didn't say anything for a few moments Shawn turned around and hit the button on the elevator. Jack was broken out of his reverie when he heard the dinging of the elevator.

"Shawn, you can't just leave." Jack walked after him.

"Watch me." He practically growled and pressed the button for the ground floor. Jack ran a hand through his hair and jumped into the elevator before the doors had time to close.

As soon as the beep of the elevator went, signaling that the doors had indeed closed, He grabbed the sleeve of Shawn's leather jacket and yanked him forward, causing their eyes to lock.

"Jesus, Shawn." He growled, his eyes narrowed, "Can you stop acting so dramatic! Why can't you just give me a chance!" he exclaimed. "I haven't done anything for you to hate me, and, believe what you wish, but I never got those letters!" he explained angrily. The younger boy only ripped his arm out of Jack's hold, backing away so that he stood on the other side of the small expanse. His fists were clenched, and his jaw locked firm, but somehow, Jack noticed the slight sparkle or tears brewing along his bottom lids. He silently stood, not knowing what to say next, but took a few steps forward. This time, Shawn stayed where he was, but turned his face down.

"Shawn, I," Jack paused.

"Save it," Shawn mumbled scornfully," You can say what you want, but I don't like you, I never will." He shook his head. "I've never had a brother before, and I don't want a brother now." But something sewn within his voice told Jack that what Shawn spoke, wasn't entirely true.

As Jack opened his mouth to speak, was when the ding of the elevator sent Shawn barreling out of the small compartment. Jack rolled his eyes; he really hoped that the outcome of this chase was going to be worth it. He looked at the people that were all standing around staring at him and decided to go after the younger boy.

"Shawn, wait!" He called, but it was to no avail Shawn was already out of hearing distance.

Shawn slammed his empty glass down against the table, the few cubes of ice clinking together. He groaned, rubbing his tired eyes and wishing that he could be drowning his troubles away with a bottle of beer right now, instead of this pathetic excuse of a soda. He leaned back against the seat and tilted his head towards the staircase that lead up to the entrance of the diner.

Empty.

No one was making their way down the flight of stairs at the moment… including Jack.

Shawn didn't understand why he wanted Jack here so badly right now.

He hated him.

He wasn't supposed to feel guilty for the harsh words he had spoke earlier that day, nor how he had left the boy so abruptly back in the elevator.

He wasn't supposed to regret doubting Jack when he had explained to him how he hadn't received any of his letters, and he knew that he shouldn't be feeling anxious to see him again.

But most importantly, Shawn defiantly knew that he wasn't supposed to be thinking about just how tight Jack's black v neck shirt had clung against his toned chest, or how cute the older boy had looked when his brown hair had fallen in front of his deep brown eyes earlier that day.

Shawn groaned.

No. definitely not.

--  
Jack stood outside of the door to Chubbie's. He wanted to go in and rectify the situation with Shawn, but that probably wasn't the best idea. Shawn hated him, and probably didn't want to see his face ever, ever again, and Jack? Jack wanted to throw him up against the wall and fuck him senseless every time Shawn's eyes darkened in anger.

Swallowing his pride and fears Jack opened the door to the small restaurant and headed in. He spotted Shawn sitting alone in a booth, staring off into space. He walked up to him.

"You know, no matter how long you stare at that drink your Coke isn't going to magically turn into Whiskey." He joked, hoping Shawn wouldn't kill him.

He seemed to have startled the boy because Shawn jumped in his seat before tugging his eyes up to meet his own stare. Jack played with the end of his shirt nervously, letting a small smile spread across his lips.

Shawn release a hesitant chuckle.

"Heh, yeah. But I was kind of hoping that it would." he replied, his lips turned upward in a barely evident grin which caused Jack to sigh in relief.

Motioning to the empty seat, Jack raised his eye brows in questions and Shawn nodded, welcoming the boy's company.

"So," Shawn started quietly, "I was thinking about earlier today and," he looked up, his eyes falling to Jack's perfectly plump lips. He swallowed.

"And, u-um." he tried again, bit once again, he stopped.

Jack stared at Shawn in confusion. He wasn't sure where the boy was looking, but he thought it was at his lips. That couldn't be right though. Shawn hated him. "And what?" He questioned.

"What?" Shawn asked breaking out of his daze. Jack smirked.

"What were you staring at?" His voice had taken on a somewhat taunting tone.

"Uhm, uh, nothing." Shawn sputtered.

"Didn't look like nothing to me." He replied his smirk widening as the younger boy blushed.

Twirling the empty glass on the table, Shawn only shrugged, his gaze averted down to his hands.

"Yeah well," he looked up, "I should probably go," Shawn lied, forcing his eyes not to stare at Jack's mouth again, but rather, his dark brown orbs. He slowly stood from his seat, throwing down some bills onto the table before shuffling towards the door. Making his way through the crowd of people, he glanced back, his eyes once again, locking on the now smirking Jack, and he pulled on the collar of his shirt, suddenly feeling way too hot. He quickly turned away, increasing his pace, needing to get outside and feel the fresh air against his skin.

Just as his hand had grasped the doorknob, Shawn felt a firm grip fasten itself around his other arm. The boy was spun around, but before he could say anything, he was being tugged down an empty hall.

"J-jack!" Shawn yelped in surprise, but the older boy didn't respond, only turned another corner, leading him even further down another hallway. Shawn tried to tear his arm free but soon, he found himself roughly pushed up against the wall, "What are you do-" Smooth warm lips crashed against his own, hands grasping at his hair, and Shawn gasped. Taking advantage of the situation, Jack invaded the younger boy's mouth, pressing his body even harder against the others.

Shawn froze for a moment before he responded. His hand tangled into Jack's hair and he groaned when Jack tugged gently with his teeth on his lower lip. Every reservation he had about Jack, every feeling of resentment and hate flew out of his mind and was replaced with a feeling of over-whelming mind-numbing lust.

Deepening the kiss, Jack's hands retreated from Shawn's hair, to travel down the length of his body. He felt the younger boy suppress a moan, causing Jack to smirk into the kiss. He detached their lips, ignoring the whimper that emitted from the other boy's mouth, and relocated his own to the skin below Shawn's ear.

Shawn grunted in pleasure, thrusting his hips forward to meet his brother's equally hard member. Jack growled against his neck, his hand grabbing Shawn's backside and lifted him so that Shawn could wrap his legs around his waist.

Finally ceasing his actions, Jack leaned his neck back to admire the visibly large mark that now claimed the smaller boy's exposed flesh. He could feel Shawn's heavy breathing against his neck, so, staring down at the boy, Jack allowed one hand to release Shawn's ass. He brought it to the bottom of Shawn's shirt and gently, his hand gliding beneath the thin fabric, he began to massage the boy's lower stomach. He smiled when he earned an approving cry from Shawn's swollen lips. He let his hand slip further down, now resting just stop of the waist of Shawn's low riding jeans.

He let the pads of his fingers gently brush over the bulge that currently strained against its restraints, and felt Shawn shudder against him.

Jack attached his lips to Shawn's ear,

"Mmm, you're sexy."

Shawn released a throaty moan and Jack grinned devilishly. "Oh, you like dirty talk?" He whispered huskily. When all he received as an answer was another moan, he continued, trailing his fingers lightly across the top of Shawn's pants. "Shawnie, I'm gunna do naughty, naughty things to you. I'm gunna make you scream my name so loud you'll feel like your throat is on fire."

Shawn's eyes rolled back into his head, his cock throbbing at Jack's words.

"Uuggg," he groaned out, desperately pushing his hips forward, practically begging for Jack to grab him.

"Do you want that Shawn?" Jack taunted, his finger tips slowly gliding ever so slightly along the length of Shawn's crotch again. Shawn nodded vigorously, his mouth parted, his hands clinging possessively to the back of Jack's head. The older boy removed his hand from Shawn's hard on, and the younger boy whined in protest.

"Shawnie, you didn't answer me," he teased. But he just barely bucked his hips forward, allowing their hips to brush against each other's. Jack couldn't help but release his own groan of delight from the contact. Shawn hopelessly pushed his hips forward again, trying to recreate that delicious friction, but Jack didn't allow it. He grabbed Shawn's waist on either side and pinned his hips firmly against the wall.

"I want you to show me how much you want this." he growled, his teeth digging at Shawn's bottom lip.

"P-please," Shawn whispered. Jack let his tongue run across the other boy's lips hungrily, before reaching up and grabbing Shawn's hand that still rest in his hair. He brought them down in front of them, and rested the younger boy's hands on Shawn's own erection.

"Show me." he urged.

"Sh-show you?" Shawn asked and swallowed hard. Jack nodded and gently nibbled on Shawn's earlobe.

"Mhmm," He hummed, "If you don't want me as a brother then I want you to show me what you do want me as." Shawn bucked his hips forward to but Jack held them firmly in place.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you don't get what you want till you show me what it is." His voice was taunting, and it finally made Shawn snap. He pushed forward on Jack and let his own legs fall to the ground. When his feet were firmly planted on the ground he pushed Jack up against the wall across from where he had just been.

His exploration of Jack's body didn't start with his lips, nor did it start anywhere else on his face. It started at that sensitive piece of skin right under his earlobe, the place that could practically undo him if one knew how. He lightly trailed his lips down the other boy's neck and unbuttoned every button on his shirt one by one.

He heard Jack release a staggered moan as he continued his actions, his mouth busy gnawing AT the now bruising flesh of Jack's skin, and his skillful hands gently caressing they older boy's pulsating cock.

Shawn smiled when Jack shivered against his teasing fingers, and then bit roughly at the boy's flesh, suddenly confident with his new found dominance. Continuous desirable whimpers flooded from the moaning boy's lips as he arched his back, fortunately causing both of their erections to grind together.

"Fuck." Jack choked out, licking his now dry lips. The subtle curse managed to make Shawn's already hard dick even more, if that was possible.

Shawn rather violently grasped the older boy's belt buckle within his hands, tugging on it harshly, in desperate need to have it on done.

When he had successfully unbuckled and unzipped Jack's pants, he wasted no time in slipping his hand inside of Jack's briefs, letting his fingers skillfully fondle they boy's erection.

"Mm does that show you?" he asked, tugging harder on the warm piece of flesh when Jack only grunted.

"That's not an answer, Jack." Shawn taunted and teasingly trailing his fingers up and down Jack's cock. "Now, Jackie tell me, am I showing you what I want?"

"Y-yes." He struggled out. Shawn backed away from Jack, losing all contact with the other boy.

"Good, now give me what I want."

Yanking the younger boy by his arm, Jack expectantly pulled Shawn further down the hall. Shawn squeaked in confusion.

Quickly slamming open the bathroom door, the older boy guided Shawn inside, leading him into the closest stall, and having him once again, pushed up against the wall.

He slammed their lips together.


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn climbed through Cory's bedroom window, not bothering to look if anything was going on inside the room

Shawn climbed through Cory's bedroom window, not bothering to look if anything was going on inside the room. "Cory, I really, really need to talk to you." He said as soon as he was inside.

"Ah!" Was the response he got as Cory and Topagna jumped apart from each other. "Jesus, Shawn can't you knock?"

"I didn't think about doing that. I really need to talk to you."

Topanga, obviously flustered, stood up from the bed, readjusting her shirt and fluffing her hair.

She smiled awkwardly.

"Um, well," she started, and then turned to face her boyfriend, "This seems important," she gestured with her hand toward Shawn, " You know, for him to climb through your window and all." She grabbed her purse from off of the desk nearby, waving at the two boys. "So, I'll just leave you two alone."

"But," Cory started, but she was already gone. The curly headed boy turned to his friend, obviously annoyed. "Well, don't you know how to ruin a moment."

Shawn glared at Cory. "Really don't care about ruining your moment. I did something bad." He said pacing back and forth across the room.

"You always do bad things." Cory said rolling his eyes.

"But not this bad. This was bad, bad. Like, send me to the burning fiery pits of hell bad."

"Well, what was it?" Shawn stopped dead in his tracks and stared directly at Cory.

"I did the naughty nasty with Jack."

"Um, excuse me?" Cory choked, his eyes wide and was instantly on his feet. "You did the naughty what?"

Shawn groaned, rubbing his face with the palm of his hand. He peeked over a Cory, his face turned down slightly.

"Do I really need to say it again?" he questioned, but Cory didn't answer, just stared at him with that bug eyes expression, his mouth hanging agape. Shawn pulled his hand away from his face.e

"Fine, okay. I fucked my brother! Well, technically, half brother, but whatever," Shawn exclaimed. "The point is, I did something that I really, really, really shouldn't have." He sighed. "But the worst part," he paused, "It felt fucking incredible!"

Cory just stared at Shawn, slack-jawed. Shawn stared at his feet, shuffling them nervously. Finally, the silence got to him. "Cory, say something please?"

"You...had sex...with Jack?" He finally choked out. Shawn nodded.

"Yeah, I did."

"And...you...liked it?" Once again, Shawn nodded.

"Yeah." Cory was quiet again.

"How did it happen?"  
"I don't know! One minute we were fighting and yelling and the next he had me up against the wall and guhhh it was great."

"I know it's wrong and all," Shawn continued, " But, god, the way his lips felt against mine. It was amazing." he paced the length of the room once. " I mean, have you ever thought of doing anything, er," Shawn stumbled to find the proper words, "Maybe, more than brotherly with Eric?" The boy heard a loud gasp escape from Cory's mouth, and when he looked over, the other boy had his hands clamped over his ears.

"Of course not!" he yelled, "Now, get out of my house!"

Shawn rolled his eyes before waking over to his best friend. He placed his own hands over Cory's, only earning another cry of distaste.

"Ag, don't touch me! I am not hearing any of this. If you want to ruin you life, do it on your own. Don't get me involved with your filthy incestuous escapades!" he shrieked and jumped from the bed, ready to dart from the room, but suddenly stopped.

"Wait," Cory said smugly, "Turning back to face Shawn," you're just kidding, aren't you." He let out a nervous chuckle.

Shawn only frowned.

"No, I'm not," he replied simply and watched as Cory's mouth formed a small "o".

"Yeah." Shawn said and deflated. He Slid down against the side of the bed and sat there his face pressed against his knees. Cory sighed and got off the bed to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry for freaking out." He said quietly.

"It's fine." Shawn mumbled.

"No, it's not. You came to me because you were scared or confused and I didn't help. You just, threw me for a loop, you know?" Shawn nodded.

"Yeah, kind of threw me for a loop too, especially since I was the one that actually did it with a relative, and I'm scared because it shouldn't have been as fucking amazing as it was. I hate him." Cory hugged Shawn.

"No, come on," Cory said soothingly, "You and I both Know that you don't actually hate him."But Cory felt the other boy shake his head which was now currently located against his neck.

"Yes, I do." Shawn mumbled, "I told him that before anything had happened between us. I don't know how I could have been any more straight forward." He pulled his face away from Cory's neck to look at him. "I mean, I told the guy that I basically hated his guts, and how does he respond? By fucking me senseless!" The distraught boy let out an aggravated grunt.

I was silent for a moment before Cory hesitantly spoke.

"Well, couldn't you have stopped him?" he questioned. "You seem so upset about it, but if you really hadn't wanted it, couldn't you have just said no?"

"I wanted to, Cory. Really, I did. But the way he touched me," Shawn sighed, "And, I can't believe I'm saying this, but, just the things he said were enough to get me off." Shawn watched as Cory bit his lip uncomfortably.

"OKay then," Cory ran a hand through his short curls, "Just talk to him."

"What am I supposed to say to him, Cor? 'Hi, Jack I hate you but the sex was great?' for some reason I don't think that would work very well." Shawn said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Well, I mean, uh, what's bothering you about it? Tell him that?" Shawn nodded.

"I could try. I'm just...scared."

"Of what?"

"I'm scared that I'll just end up doing it again."

"Oh. Well, just don't get angry."

Shawn pulled at his hair.

"Its' not that easy, Cory." he started, "Everything he does and practically everything he says just makes me so mad! When I talk to him, half the time I feel as if I'm about to rip his head off, but then, that perfect smirk is plastered to that perfect face, and I suddenly want to tackle him just because he looks so sexy." He inhaled. "And that just makes me even more mad!"

Cory was silent, obviously at a loss for words. The angry boy shrugged his shoulders.

"See, It's complicated."


	3. Chapter 3

Shawn sat at the Matthew's kitchen table. He ate and laughed and joked with them, all the while ignoring the problem that was plaguing him. He didn't know what he would do when he had to go back home to where he was rooming with Jack for the time being.

Shawn stabbed his fork nervously into the pile of mashed potatoes which lay in his plate.

What was he going to do?

He couldn't hide from Jack forever, this he knew. But, maybe he could avoid him for a few days? Maybe then, the entire situation would eventually blow over.

Shoveling a large bite of food into his mouth, the boy glanced up at the people surrounding him. Swallowing, and then biting his lip, he couldn't help but eye his best Friend and Eric enviously.

Why was it that _he _was always the one winding up in trouble? His whole life, it was always _him_ that somehow managed to screw everything up, or find a way to ruin a perfectly good situation.

Shawn sighed, still watching as the two brothers conversed casually.

He wanted that.

He wanted a brother.

Forget what he had told Jack earlier, everything he said was full of nonsense, he needed a brother.

But unfortunately, that seemed like the last thing that Jack was offering to be.

Shawn chased the peas around his plate and tried to ignore the questioning glances he was receiving from Amy and Allen. What was he supposed to say when the asked how he liked Jack? He said the most obvious choice that wasn't inappropriate. He said that Jack was attractive. Apparently, that was not the correct answer.

By the way that everyone just stared at him, including Cory who was shifting in his seat awkwardly, Shawn realized that he should have probably kept that opinion to himself.

He heard Cory release a nervous chuckle.

"HAH," the curly haired boy said, turning to face his family, "Shawn, always the honest one." He strained a small grin onto his lips and leaned over, patting Shawn's shoulder before clearing his throat.

"Anyways," he quickly said, "Topanga might be coming over later."

Shawn looked at Cory and couldn't help but feel a little bit betrayed. Cory knew he was going through a tough time, yet Topanga was more important. He sighed and sipped his water. "Okay, well, I'll probably head out after dinner. Thank you for feeding me again, Mrs Matthews." He said finishing up the last of his mashed potatoes.

"Oh, Shawn, you know you are welcome to spend the night." Amy said, with a motherly tone. Shawn just shook his head and scooted his chair out from under the table.

"I don't want to impose."

He stood from his seat, tucking his hand into the pockets of his jeans.

"Again, thanks so much," he mumbled, trying to keep his face cheerful, and shuffled his was across the expanse of the kitchen.

"See you, Shawn," Cory called after him and Shawn turned to face the boy. He only nodded, feeling his lips tug down into a small frown and pushed the kitchen door that led outside into the backyard open.

He gasped when he saw who was sitting on the swing in the backyard. He wanted to yell at him but all his anger was taken out of him when he saw the desperate look on Jack's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked coming over to sit down next to Jack. The older boy just sighed.

"I don't know," He stated, "I guess I'm just confused." Shawn chuckled.

"Well, that makes two of us." Jack just sort of bit at his lip and looked back down at his hands.

"Listen," he said, "I don't know about you, but, I've been thinking about what happened yesterday," he paused, swinging his feet gently, "and I'm sort of really freaked out about it." he confessed, his eyes still glued to his lap, not daring to look up at the other boy.

It was silent for a moment, and Jack figured that Shawn didn't really know how to respond.

Jack started to shift and Shawn placed his hand on the elder boy's leg. "I'm confused too, Jack. I'm so fucking confused, I hate you, Jack. At least, I thought I did, but just...this is wrong on so many different levels." Shawn's voice quieted at that last part, because really he didn't want it to be wrong. Jack rubbed his fingers over Shawn's hand and looked over at the house.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation someone else?" Jack asked, entwining his fingers with Shawn's and standing up. Shawn averted his gaze, trying to ignore the sudden burst of happiness that swelled within his chest as Jack caressed his hand with his own. He shook his head in sadness and reluctantly pulled his fist from the older boy's hand and looked up, only to see that Jack had already snapped his head down.

Shawn sighed. This might be harder than he thought.

They got in the car and started to make their way towards Jack's apartment. Shawn wanted to say something, anything, to make it less awkward, but nothing would come to him. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, no words would come out. Finally, he settled on turning on the radio.

He flipped through the stations and looked at Jack's face trying to gauge his reaction to all the different styles of music that were being blasted through the speakers.

But Jack's face read no emotion, he only stared dead ahead, his gaze focused on the road.

Shawn frowned and decided against initiating any conversation. He would most likely just make things even more awkward than they already seemed to be. Instead, he opted to let his eyes trace the features of the boy sitting next to him.

They first fell to Jack's brown hair, which was currently resting just above his eyes, and soon, his gaze was locked on his lips.

Shawn ran a hand through his hair, releasing a deep small exhale of breath, his mind instantly flooded with the happening of the day before. Jack's lips against his own.....then, relocating to that sensitive spot behind his ear...

Shawn shifted in his seat uncomfortably, already feeling the effect of his thoughts in his lower regions.

He pulled his eyes away from where they were, only to now glance at Jack's hands, firmly gripping the wheel. The younger boy tugged on the collar of his shirt and crossed his legs.

He didn't have to imagine what more those hands could be gripping. Jack glanced at Shawn from the corner of his eyes and noticed him moving around uncomfortably. He sighed and turned the volume on the radio down. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, somewhat exasperated.

Shawn glared at him, not really angry at Jack though. "N-n-no-nothing. Nothing is wrong, Jack." Shawn stammered out. Jack rolled his eyes and pulled his car over into an abandoned parking lot.

"Really?" He asked, eying, the younger boy. Shawn nodded. "It doesn't look like nothing to me."

Shawn shifted his eyes nervously.

"Yeah, well, It is nothing," he said and then looked out the window, "Why'd the hell did we stop?" he questioned, desperately trying to keep his breathing steady as he sensed Jack lean closer to him.

"Shawn," Jack coed, "I know that you're not that stupid." He placed his hand on the other boy's thigh and Shawn shivered.

"What if I am?"

Jack moved slyly across the middle divider and brought his lips very close to Shawn's ear. "Well then I guess I'll just have to teach you." He whispered, sending chills down Shawn's spine.

"I can go for that." Shawn breathed out and pulled the lever on his seat so they would be less scrunched up.

Hands gripping firmly at Jacks shirt, Shawn yanked the older boy roughly so that Jack was forced to crawl from the drivers seat and over to where the younger boy lay.

Jack positioned himself atop of the boy, his legs spread across Shawn's waist and their hips instantly meshed together, both groaning from the feeling of the sudden friction between the both of their already hard cocks.

"Fuck," Shawn through his neck back, his hips jerking upwards violently, desperate to feel Jack's groin against his own. He felt lips attack his neck, and when teeth grazed skin, Shawn couldn't help but release a pleasured growl.

Jack smirked and pushed his hands underneath Shawn's shirt and moved his lips from the younger boy's neck to the revealed skin at the top of his pants. Shawn ran his hands through Jack's hair and grabbed on.

"Mmph, Jah-Jack I don't think that we sh-should do this again." Shawn stuttered out and let out a whine of discontent when Jack stopped fiddling with the buttons on Shawn's jeans.

"What do you mean? Do you want to stop?" Shawn's eyes shifted nervously, his hard on pulsing painfully against his confining jeans where Jack's hands lay, only a tug away from removing them. A small blush crept up the smaller boy's neck.

"Well," he started, but whimpered when he felt Jack's nimble fingers kneed gently into his groin, causing a muffled gasp to escape from Shawn's pouted lips. Jack rubbed slightly harder and the other boy bit his lip. "No," he mumbled, trying to restrain his hips that seemed to buck upward into Jack's touch on their own. "Stop."

Jack stopped his ministrations and just trailed them lightly up and down the zipper of his pants and leaned in close to Shawn's ears. "Mmm, I didn't understand that, was that 'No don't stop' or a 'Stop'?" He whispered huskily.

Shawn whimpered and writhed around under Jack. "It's a stop, Jack. Stop." He managed to choke out.

Jack ignored Shawn's mumbles of protest, and relocated his mouth back to that soft patch of flesh that he had previously been marking only moments earlier. Teeth nipping at the skin, causing red blotches to bloom beneath the aggravated flesh, Jack listened as the smaller boy groaned in appreciation, his warm breath caressing Jack's cheek.

Pressing his heel tight against Shawn's arousal, Jack himself released a staggered moan of delight when Shawn squirmed beneath him. When he was about to breach the confines of the younger boy's pants, to finally take him within his skillful hands, was when Jack found another pair of hands pressed up against his own chest, and before he understood what was happening, Shawn and completely pushed him up and off of him.

"What's wrong?" Jack questioned, his face scrunched up in confusion as he stared down at the other boy who was still lying, panting breathlessly, cheeks a flushed red. Jack bit his lip at the site, his hand somehow finding its way down to caress his own swollen dick.

"I said stop," Shawn stated and sat up. "I don't want to do this." Jack just stared at him blankly.

"You weren't complaining earlier." Jack said. Shawn rolled his eyes and zipped up his pants.

"I told you to stop twice, Jack. How is that me not complaining?" Shawn deadpanned.

"You're such a fucking tease, Shawn."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so this is chapter four. And, I know I told some people that there may not be anything after this but I got in contact with Tikki and we WILL be continuing it. Updates will come slowly though. But fear not, they will happen. Slowly, but surely. **

"Shawn!" Jack yelled, ripping open his car door and chasing after the other boy who had already fled from the vehicle, storming his way down the dark road. "Shawn, stop!"

Shawn just shook his head, continuing to walk. If Jack wanted to be a complete asshole, then Shawn would treat him like the one he was. Jack picked up his pace so the he was able to run up to the younger boy. He grabbed Shawn's arm, pulling him to a halt for a brief moment, but Shawn just yanked out of his grasp, completely ignoring Jack's presence, and kept on his way.

"Right. So, what?" Jack called, "You're just going to walk all the way back, in the dark?"

"Yep."

Jack rolled his eyes and picked up his pace to follow Shawn. "C'mon, Shawn, you know that isn't safe." Shawn stopped and looked at Jack incredulously.

"It's safer than being in that car with you." He said and began walking again.

"Don't be like that; being in the car is perfectly safe." Jack called after him, almost whining. Shawn just scoffed.

"Yeah, and so is being covered with honey at a bee farm." Shawn called over his shoulder.

"What the hell did I do?" Jack insisted, running a hand through his hair in frustration. Shawn finally turned to face him.

"What did you do? Well, let's see. You fucked me back at Chubbie's, and then, when I finally feel like we could put it behind us, you try to again." Shawn said, narrowing his eyes in distaste.

"Well, I wouldn't have if you weren't such a goddamn tease, Shawn," Jack retorted, "Really, how do you expect me to react when you flaunt yourself like that?"

"I wasn't doing anything."

"Yeah, well, you rock hard, sorry that that gave me the wrong impression." Jack fired back.

"I told you to stop though. Sorry if my actions aren't completely driven by my hormones, unlike some people." Shawn fired back. Jack stared at him confused for a moment.

"HEY! I am not completely driven by my hormones!" He shouted defensively.

"Then what the hell would posses you to think that fucking in your car is a good idea?"

Jack shook his head.

"Fine, whatever. This is completely stupid. If you want to walk home, fine, walk. I don't care." he said, and with that, turned on his heel, retreating to the car.

"I will!" Shawn yelled back at him.

Shawn walked for a while after Jack had sped off into the distance. He kicked a rock under his shoe and wondered what the fuck he was thinking. He could not walk home by himself. He was safer in the car.

He cursed under his breath and a car slowed down besides him. He didn't look over at the driver because he was afraid it would be some axe murderer with super powers that could kill him with his eyes.

He continued to walk and ignore the car, until he heard a very familiar sigh.  
"Shawn, seriously just get in the damn car."

Shawn crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed.

"Shawn," Jack pressed, "Please, just get in." When the boy didn't answer, the older boy sighed. "You know, you look really cute when you're angry." This caught Shawn's attention and he stopped walking.

"Oh, stop being such a kiss ass and let me in the damn car."

Jack smirked, pulling to a stop.

"Unable to resist my charm, I see." Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Just drive."

He fiddled with the radio and flipped through the stations one by one. Jack glared out of the corner of his eye. "Will you settle on a goddamn station already?" Shawn huffed but stopped.

"Someone's angry." He muttered just loud enough for Jack to hear him.

"Not angry, Shawn. Frustrated, very frustrated."

Shawn leaned back in his seat.

"I'm guessing, sexually frustrated?" Jack sent him a look.

"You think?" Shawn didn't answer since he didn't want to get into this again.

A few minutes of silence passed before either of them spoke. Shawn's voice was the first to break through the quiet. "I'm sorry about that, you know." Jack glanced at him before turning his attention back to the road in front of him.

"Why'd you do it then?" He asked, his voice lacking any emotion except wonder.

"Because I didn't want to have sex right then, Jack. You wouldn't listen to me when I said no, so what else was I supposed to do but become completely melodramatic?"

Gripping the wheel, eyes focused dead straight on the road, Jack tried to control his frustration.

"Fine, I guess you're right," he mumbled, not wanting to fight any longer about the matter. Once again, silence enveloped the small car, causing both boys to shift uncomfortably, the tension biting at their nerves.

"So," Shawn finally spoke, "Do you really think that I look cute when I'm angry? He asked, and then quickly added, "Not that I care or anything."

Jack laughed and shook his head. "No you aren't cute when you're angry." Shawn had to force himself not to pout. Jack noticed this and pecked him on the cheek when they got to a stop sign. "You're sexy as fuck when you're angry. You're cute when you're frustrated." Shawn was the one to laugh this time.

"Well, thank you, you don't look so bad yourself when you're angry." Jack just took his hand off the steering wheel and laced his fingers with Shawn's. Shawn looked down and stared at the intertwined hands, he wondered when they got so coupley. The older boy noticed his staring and blushed.

Shawn kind of sighed and looked away from the older boy as he gently pulled his hand out of Jack's grasp. Running a hand through his hair, Shawn frowned before speaking.

"Um, listen," the younger boy mumbled, his teeth digging slightly into his bottom lip. "I think that whatever this is," he said, motioning with his hands towards himself and then Jack, "I think it needs to stop." He didn't give Jack a moment to answer before he continued. "I mean, come on, Jack. This is really, really wrong. I can't be messing around with my brother!"Jack just stared back at Shawn and he gripped the wheel tighter.

"I thought you said I wasn't your brother."

"Jack," Shawn started, "you know I didn't mean that."

"Fuck, Shawn, I never know what you mean and what you don't. One minute you hate me, the next we're fucking, and I just...You need to make up your mind," Jack stared out of the corner of his eye for a few minutes, trying to gauge Shawn's reaction. Shawn stayed stony though and didn't turn even turn away from looking out the window.

"I have made up my mind, in case you haven't been listening. We're brothers, even if we're only half. We can't fucking have sex...that's just. It's nasty," Shawn was beginning to sound tired and Jack thought that maybe; if he kept going on with this long enough he could get him to give in.

"I don't think that should matter. We didn't know each other at all for most of our lives. I think the brothers thing is kind of void."

"No, Jack, it's not. We're still related."

Jack released a frustrated growl and shook his head.

"Fine, you know what Shawn, it's fine," he kept his gaze set straight on the road. "If you want to be a fucking prick about the situation, then sure, go ahead. Just don't come whining to me when you're desperate and can't find some random little pretty boy to fuck." Shawn narrowed his eyes and laughed bitterly.

"You know you're being ridiculous, right?" he spat, finally turning to look at the other boy. Jack only shrugged his shoulders.

"M'not being ridiculous," he huffed, eye brows furrowed together.

"Please, Jack. Let's just try to start over?" Shawn begged, gently grasping the older boy's upper arm. "Let's just pretend that all of this never happened. Forget what I said earlier, I think I kind of want you to be part of my life, Jack....as a brother," Jack scoffed at him but didn't say anything, "Seriously, Jack, I want you as my brother."

"So, we just forget everything that's happened so far?" Jack's voice lacked the same fire it had held just moments earlier. He was tired of fighting it and Shawn seemed pretty set in his decision. If the whole day was anything to go by, Shawn was pretty stubborn and Jack wasn't going to win.

"Yeah, we forget and we start over."


End file.
